The Evil Godess and The Winter Soldier
by DramaticalRaven
Summary: Le Soldat de l'Hiver, en 1957, fera une rencontre qui va changer sa vie. Le temps passe et il ne cesse de la rencontrer, sa diabolique déesse... De Paris en passant par la Russie et l'Irlande pour finir aux États-Unis, deux êtres aussi détruits l'un que l'autre par le destin et les autres sont le seul remède à leur solitude... WinterFrost/Lemon/M-preg et fond d'Avengers ! EN PAUSE


_Bonsoir/Bonjour ! J'ai été inspirée hier soir et j'ai bossé toute la journée sur cette première partie. _

_Je précise que c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce couple et que j'écris un lemon hétéro ! Comme j'aime me lancer des défis, je l'ai fait ! Il faut savoir sortir des sentiers battus ^^_

_Alors je vais vous laissez lire en paix et on se retrouve en bas !_

_Résumé : Paris, 1957. Le Soldat de l'Hiver doit protéger un supérieur lors d'un transport de document mais ne pense qu'à exécuter sa mission. Possédé par le désir de tuer, il rencontre la Sorcière aux yeux du Diable. Cette dernière ne semble pas être ce qu'elle est. Loki, dit-elle s'appeler._

_Paring : WinterFrost_

_Warning : Lemon, violence et langage vulgaire_

_PS : Tout ce est en gras est dit en russe sinon c'est du français._

_Bonne Lecture !_

Partie Une : Feeling Good

**Désir. Rouillé. Dix-sept. Aube. Fourneau. Neuf. Bénin. Retour à la maison. Un. Wagon à marchandises**

Combien de fois avait-il entendu ces mots ? Combien de fois y avait-il résisté de toutes ses forces ? Combien de fois avait-il supplié n'importe qui l'entendrait de le sauver ? Combien de fois avait-il désiré mourir plutôt que de servir Hydra ? Combien de fois avait-il espérer que Steve vienne le sauver ? Trop. Beaucoup trop.

**Désir. Rouillé. Dix-sept. Aube. Fourneau. Neuf. Bénin. Retour à la maison. Un. Wagon à marchandises**

Il voulait abandonner. Il avait tellement envie d'abandonner. Plus les jours passaient, ou peut-être était-ce des mois, plus il perdait espoir. Il n'avait aucune notion du temps. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il résistait. Est-ce que Steve allait vraiment venir le sauver ? Est-ce que Steve le cherchait ? Steve... Qui est ce Steve qui entaille ses pensées ? Existe-t-il ? Ou n'est-ce là qu'une matérialisation de ses espoirs fugaces ? Qu'importe... Il était si fatigué.

**Désir. Rouillé. Dix-sept. Aube. Fourneau. Neuf. Bénin. Retour à la maison. Un. Wagon à marchandises**

Hydra. Hydra le torturait sans cesse pour qu'il devienne un super soldat. Hydra voulait lui laver le cerveau pour qu'il soit un bon chien-chien obéissant. Hydra lui triturait la tête depuis maintenant 10 ans. Hydra n'avait de cesse de répéter inlassablement ces mots en russe. Hydra ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Hydra voulait qu'il oublie tout de son ancienne vie. Mais quelle ancien vie ? Qui était-il ? Jamie ? James... Non... Bucky ? Bucky... Ou James...

_Bucky !_

Steve l'appelait Bucky... Enfin, il le croit. Mais Steve n'est pas réel. Steve n'existe que dans sa tête. Steve ne viendra jamais le sauver. Le sauver... Hydra veut le sauver. Hydra veut justement qu'il oublie son ancienne vie pour le sauver. Peut-être que Steve et Hydra ne font qu'un finalement ? C'est probable... Oui... C'est sûrement ça.

**Désir. Rouillé. Dix-sept. Aube. Fourneau. Neuf. Bénin. Retour à la maison. Un. Wagon à marchandises**

Le soldat de l'Hiver. Voilà son nom. Il venait enfin de remettre la main dessus. Il est le soldat de l'Hiver. Il est au service d'Hydra. Hydra ne veut que son bonheur. Il se sent bien avec Hydra. Hydra lui a redonné un bras. Hydra lui a sauvé la vie.

**Hail Hydra !**

* * *

Les rues de Paris étaient illuminées de partout. Les vives lumières lui agressaient les yeux, lui donnant mal à la tête. Hydra lui avait coupé les cheveux pour qu'il soit plus "présentable". Apparemment, peu d'hommes avaient les cheveux longs... Peu lui importait tant qu'il pouvait tuer sans se gêner. Il se sent bien quand il tue. En fait, c'est bien le seul moment où il ressent quelque chose. La plupart du temps il ne ressentait rien. En réalité il ne sait pas s'il se sent vraiment "bien" quand il tue mais il sent son estomac se tordre et ses poils se hérisser sur sa peau. Aujourd'hui il devait jouer au garde du corps. Il n'y avait rien de plus ennuyant. Dans ces moments-là il n'y avait aucun frisson. Il n'y avait qu'un petit frétillement au creux de ses reins quand il faisait peur à un de ses pitoyables badauds qui le bousculait.

En quoi, d'ailleurs, cet abruti de petit chef à la con avait besoin de protection ? Il avait un bras mécanique lui aussi ! Il pouvait complètement écraser une gorge sans le moindre effort et même fracasser un mur en béton armé. Quel intérêt y avait-il à le demander comme garde du corps ? Le soldat de l'Hiver voulait lui arracher la tête... Les grands cerveaux d'Hydra le lui avait répété avant qu'il ne parte pour la France et il attendait le moment où ça pourrait enfin arriver.

**Au moindre faux pas, tue-le.**

Le brun grogne légèrement, désireux de ressentir ce "plaisir" qui lui était propre quand il prenait une vie. Ce qu'il aimait le plus, du moins il le croyait, c'était quand le dernier souffle de vie s'échappait de leurs corps si frêles. Comment s'occuperait-il de son "patron" ? Est-ce qu'il allait y aller rapidement ou bien aussi lentement que possible ? Pourquoi ne pas le tuer de sa façon privilégiée ? Le soldat savait à quel point ce petit merdeux aimait étrangler. Combien de fois avait-il dû nettoyer sa merde ? Combien de cadavre d'homme et de femme avait-il dû balancer aux ordures ? Ce sale fils de pute ne savait pas contrôler ses pulsions meurtrières. Le soldat se souvenait parfaitement des cris d'agonie de ses victimes. C'était bien la seule chose qu'il lui enviait. Les siennes ne criaient pas. Jamais aucun cris. Il faisait ça vite et bien, discrètement. L'autre pouvait faire tout le bruit qu'il voulait. De toute façon ceux qu'il tuait n'était que des putes ou des êtres sans aucune importance.

Le soldat de l'Hiver coula un regard sur la nuque de son "client", imaginant sans peine sa main mécanique l'enserrer violemment sans la lâcher une seule seconde. Il imagine sans peine ses yeux d'un bleu céruléen devenir ternes et sans saveur, exactement ce qu'ils devaient être. Il imagine sans peine la façon qu'aurait cette larve se dandiner et agoniser tout en cherchant de l'air. Au préalable il faudra sûrement lui arracher son bras mécanique... Il n'aurait donc qu'un seul bras qui tenterait vainement de le soustraire à sa poigne... Sa peau deviendrait pâle et cadavérique, son bras serait juste assez éloigné pour qu'il pense pouvoir l'attraper et gagner... Le soldat sent un rictus lui étirer les lèvres tandis qu'une douce chaleur se propage dans tout son être. Oui, c'est comme ça qu'il allait faire... Ce sera lent et absolument excitant.

**"On est arrivé. Je vais te présenter Le Club Saint-Germain ! Il est dans le sous-sol de cet immeuble. Suis-moi le chien et te perds pas surtout."**

Le soldat de l'Hiver jette un coup d'œil à l'immeuble. Il semblait calme et plutôt riche. Aucune fenêtre n'était cassée, il était assez moderne comparé aux autres et pas mal accueillant. Rien à voir avec les bâtiments mornes et sans vie de la Russie. Le Bras armé d'Hydra suit son patron à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Ils descendirent au sous-sol, passant à côté de nombreuses personnes riant aux éclats. Une musique rythmée lui vint alors aux oreilles. Elle était incroyablement douce, presque sensuelle... Était-ce du saxophone ? Ou bien plutôt de la contre-basse ? Peut-être même les deux qui sait ? Alors qu'ils franchissent une porte en fer, le soldat se fait agresser pour une multitudes d'éléments distincts. La musique était déjà beaucoup trop forte et avait fait place à un brouhaha informe. Où était donc passé la douce mélodie d'i peine quelques secondes ? Les rires de chacun se confondaient pour former une cacophonie infernale qui lui vrillait les tympans. Les verres d'alcools qui s'entrechoquaient encore et encore lui donnaient l'impression d'être avec un éléphant dans une boutique de porcelaine de moins d'un mètre carré. Son patron, Mikhael s'il ne se trompait pas, semblait comme un poisson dans l'eau.

Le cyborg se place près du bar, observant l'abruti congénital qui lui servait de patron draguer n'importe qui. Il n'était venu que pour se trouve un autre défouloir... Le brun laisse un léger soupir lui échapper. Ils n'étaient pas venus pour ça, putain... Ils étaient censé récupérer les recherches d'un laboratoire secret d'Hydra ! Il ne pouvait pas se dépêcher de faire un faux pas ? Il voulait le tuer bon sang ! Comme convenu avec lui-même, il allait lui arracher le bras droit et l'étrangler très lentement. Ah, il en frémissait d'avance...

-C'est l'affreux rouquin qui se prend pour l'homme le plus séduisant du monde que vous voulez assassiner ?

Le soldat se tourna sur sa gauche et rencontra un regard plus qu'étrange. Les yeux de la jeune femme assise au bar étaient d'un vert presque irréel. Ils étaient vifs, emplis de malice et éclairé par l'amusement. Elle avait une peau aussi blanche et pur que la neige et une longue chevelure noire qui lui descendait jusque dans le bas du dos. Ses mains aussi fines que celles d'un pianiste tenaient un verre à cocktail. Le liquide d'un bleu vif dansait délicatement au gré des mouvements de la jeune femme. Elle dodelinait doucement de la tête, en accord avec la musique, tandis que son pied gauche frappait en rythme sur le pied du tabouret. Ses ongles, parfaitement manucurés, étaient vernis de noir tandis que ses lèvres, purpurines, étaient colorées d'un rouge cerise appelant aux baisers. Une chaleur qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant s'empara de son bas-ventre. Sa main robotique tiqua semblant vouloir quelque chose de la créature qui l'avait accosté. Même si elle lui avait parlé français, c'était étrange de constaté qu'il l'avait comprise.

\- **Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Je dois le protéger, pas le tuer.**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il ne devait pas parler. Il devait se la fermer et se contenter de protéger l'autre crétin. Crétin qui semblait préférer avaler la langue de cet homme en costume plutôt que de remplir sa mission. C'est comme si les mots sortaient tout seul de sa bouche. Le soldat retourne son regard vers la femme qui étire ses lèvres avec un sourire mutin.

\- **Je sais reconnaître le désir de tuer quand je le vois, soldat de l'Hiver.**

Le sus-nommé écarquille légèrement les yeux, se préparant à porter un coup fatale à son interlocutrice. Malheureusement, elle disparut d'un seul coup de son chant de vision. Ce fut comme si elle n'avait jamais été là. Pourtant il avait bien vu les nombreux regards qui dévoraient littéralement la jeune femme... Elle lui avait parlé et sourit... Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir imaginé.

\- **Le chien, on y va. Je me suis assez amusé pour ce soir, allons remplir notre mission.**

**\- Bien"**

Alors qu'ils passaient la porte de l'immeuble, le soldat de l'Hiver croisa un regard vert envoûtant. La jeune femme lui envoi un baiser avant de disparaître dans la foule. Peu importe, il devait se concentrer sur sa mission. Il en aurait une autre à remplir juste après. Mikhael avait bien fait un faux pas en plaçant sa mission en second plan... Non ?

* * *

Le laboratoire était complètement ravagé. Les corps des scientifiques gisaient par terre, dans une immense flaque de sang. Certains avaient été déchiqueté tandis que d'autres semblaient s'être tiré une balle eux-même dans la tête. Plusieurs ont étés torturés, éviscérés et même étranglés. Le soldat observa un moment les gorges complètement écrasées, il n'en restait plus qu'un amas de chairs fumantes et ensanglantées. Un instant, le brun se laisse aller à imaginer Mikhael à leur place. Alors qu'un sourire ravi étire ses lèvres, un gargouillement plaintif se fait entendre. Mikhael se jette au sol, envoyant valser les papiers qui recouvraient l'un des corps. Le scientifique, un œil en moins et éventré, tentait de respirer correctement. Le soldat voyait bien que c'était inutile. Il allait mourir, dans peu de temps.

-Qui a fait ça ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?! Il a les documents ?! Hurle Mikhael en se penchant sur le presque mort

Du français... Il n'avait jamais appris la langue et pourtant il savait que c'en était. Comment faisait-il pour la comprendre ? Le soldat ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il lui arrivait. Dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur la femme au Club Saint-Germain, tout semblait ne pas être normal.

-Une femme... Une femme... Une sorcière... Longs cheveux noirs et yeux verts... C'était une sorcière... Le diable en personne... Pouvant changer de forme... Un monstre à la peau bleu... Des yeux rouges... Les yeux rouges du Démon !

Le soldat observa le visage du scientifique passé de la douleur à l'horreur absolue en quelques secondes. Il ne pouvait que se montrer admiratif devant cela. Lui-même n'avait jamais réussit à faire aussi peur à ses victimes. Cette femme était sûrement très dangereuse... Une sorcière... Cela pourrait expliquer ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment. Mikhael se relève, laissant le cadavre au sol. Il avait probablement fait une crise cardiaque en repensant aux "yeux rouges du Démon".

\- **Le chien ! Mission pour toi ! Trouve-moi cette femme et élimine-la ! Elle a ce que nous sommes venu chercher. C'est une ennemie d'Hydra !**

Le soldat de l'Hiver observe le laboratoire puis Mikhael qui le regarde avec rage puis de nouveau le laboratoire. Les corps étaient encore chauds... Ce laboratoire n'avait aucune caméra, aucun garde surveillance... Il ne restait rien ni personne... Aucun survivant... C'était le moment parfait.

\- **Non. J'ai une bien meilleur idée, patron...**

Avant même que Mikhael ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le soldat fondit sur lui et le plaqua au sol. Avec une rapidité déconcertante il lui attrape le bras droit et le fracasse au sol. Il s'acharne dessus avec toute sa force, se délectant du bruit que faisait métal en se disloquant. Le roux tentait de résister mais le soldat avait vite fait de lui attacher la main au sol en lui plantant un couteau dans la paume. Il se stoppa, appréciant la vue du bras métallique complètement démoli. Mikhael le regardait avec tellement de rage et d'animosité que c'en était jouissif. Il voulait voir la terreur déformer ses traits, ses yeux ternir et se noyer de larmes, sa bouche s'ouvrir en grand à la recherche d'oxygène impossible à avoir. Dans un geste fluide, il arrache le couteau de la paume du roux et le place assez loin pour qu'il pense pouvoir l'attraper. Le soldat observe un moment Mikhael avant d'enserrer sa gorge de sa main gauche. Ses doigts mécaniques serrèrent de toutes leurs forces, pressés qu'ils étaient de démolir cette gorge.

A califourchon les hanches du roux, le soldat pouvait sentir sa concupiscence. Cet être abject semblait autant adorer être étranglé qu'étranglé les autres.

\- **L'étranglement te fait donc autant bander, Mikhael ? Mais quelle espèce de putain es-tu ? Dis-moi, tu as déjà imaginé m'étrangler alors que tu me baiserais ? Ou alors tu as imaginé cette même scène avec ma queue au fond de ton cul ?**

Un sifflement aiguë se fait entendre derrière lui mais le soldat n'y prête pas attention. Il a reconnu la chaleur dans le creux de ses reins. La sorcière le regardait, sûrement transformée en serpent au vu du sifflement précédent. Sifflement qui semble devenir un rire alors que le bras libre de Mikhael se débat pour le frapper au visage. Le soldat raffermi sa prise, serra aussi fort que lui permettait son bras mécanique. Avec un sourire sardonique et ravi, le brun entendit chaque muscle de sa gorge se disloquer dans une immense bulle de sang. Il sentit celle-ci rouler sous ses doigts avant de ressortir par les lèvres maintenant gercées de Mikhael. Comme il l'avait imaginé, ses yeux étaient devenus ternes et sa peau pâle. Son visage était figé dans une expression de pur terreur tandis que la raideur dans son pantalon se calmait peu à peu. Alors qu'il se relève, admirant son oeuvre de plus haut, un gloussement retentit dans son dos.

\- Mais quel magnifique tableau... Tu veux que je le peigne afin de ne pas l'oublier ? Je suis une grande artiste !

Le brun se tourne lentement vers la jeune femme avant de ne plus bouger d'un millimètre. Alors qu'elle avançait vers lui, il suivit chaque mouvement de sa démarche chaloupée. La robe noire et moulante qu'elle portait au Club Saint-Germain était cachée sous un long manteau de cuir de la même couleur. Les talons de ses bottes hautes claquait doucement sur le sol froid du laboratoire. Ses vêtements et sa peau étaient immaculés. Ses ongles, toujours aussi bien manucurés, ne semblaient pas non plus souffert du massacre qu'ils avaient fait.

\- **Je l'oublierais quoi qu'il arrive. Dès que je serais rentré, Hydra me lavera le cerveau encore une fois. Juste pour être sûr que rien de mon ancienne vie ne me revienne à l'esprit. Peindre cette scène est inutile. Puis-je avoir votre nom en échange du spectacle que je viens de vous offrir ?**

\- Et bien... Je me suis plus amusé ici qu'en plusieurs millénaires d'existence donc je pense que tu l'as mérité. Je m'appelle Loki. As-tu un nom Soldat de l'Hiver ?

-** Je l'ai oublié il y a bien longtemps...**

_Bucky !_

Loki pose sa main sur l'étoile rouge sur son bras mécanique. Elle la glisse délicatement dessus en fermant les yeux. Le soldat peut sentir sa peau frémir à son contact.

\- Ton bras est froid... Ce que je peux aimer le froid... C'est tellement agréable au toucher... Il fait très froid en Russie... Pas vrai, Sergent James Buchanan Barnes ?

Que ce nom sonnait merveilleusement dans cette bouche. Était-ce son nom à lui ? Ca ressemblait bien à ce dont il se rappelait il y a quelques mois.

_Bucky ! _

James fronce des sourcils et vacille un peu. Loki pose un peu plus franchement sa main sur son bras gauche et rapproche ses lèvres de son oreille.

-Tu as besoin de te laisser aller, Bucky... Allons nous amuser un peu."

James se sentit soudain perdre connaissance et tomber en arrière.

Qu'avait donc prévu pour lui le Diable à la peau bleue ?

* * *

James ouvrit lentement les yeux. D'après ce qu'il sentait sous ses doigts, il était sur un matelas recouvert d'un drap soyeux. La pièce était plongé dans une obscurité partielle dans laquelle il pouvait voir de nombreux détails. Le soldat se trouvait une grande chambre spacieuse composé d'un grand lit (dans lequel il se trouvait), un canapé, un bar, une commode sur laquelle se trouvait une simple radio et une immense baie vitrée ouverte qui donnait sur la Tour Eiffel. Devant la baie vitrée se trouvait Loki, peignant un tableau. James se concentra un moment sur les murs où avait été accroché les œuvres du peintre. En se concentrant il pouvait distinguer un immense cheval à huit pattes, un grand loup aux yeux verts et au pelage sombre, un petit serpent entouré d'eau, une petite fille avec des cornes noirs sur la tête et le visage à moitié putréfiée ainsi que deux bébés baignant dans une lumière protectrice. Les autres tableaux représentaient des paysages luxuriant et fleuris de mille et unes sortes de fleurs multicolores. Ce que ça pouvait être beau.

Bucky se détourne des tableaux pour observer Loki. Elle ne portait qu'une chemise blanche qui ne cachait en rien sa nudité. La noirceur du lieu l'empêchait pourtant de tout voir de la jeune femme qui se déhanchait doucement au son de la radio. Un instant, Bucky se concentra sur les paroles. La chanson parlait d'un couple. La fille se faisait prendre son homme par la foule qui se bousculait dans tous les sens. La voix de la chanteuse était sublime. On ressentait parfaitement sa détresse d'avoir perdu celui qu'elle aimait. Loki fit un tour sur elle-même, dévoilant à Bucky que seuls les trois derniers boutons de la chemise étaient fermés. Le brun avait eu une vue sur la poitrine, plus qu'avantageuse, de Loki. La chemise cachait pourtant les tétons mais il n'avait pas eu besoin de les voir pour ressentir encore une fois cette chaleur dans le creux des reins. Il était excité, très excité... Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Il avait été obligé de séduire plusieurs victimes pour obtenir des renseignement mais il n'avait jamais rien ressentit.

"Enfin réveillé, Bucky... Regarde ce que j'ai fait pour toi !

La voix de Loki le sortit de sa transe. Il avait fermer les yeux pour profiter encore de l'image fugace d'une Loki presque nue devant lui.

-**Je dors depuis combien de temps ?**

-Quelques heures, tout au plus. Hydra ne te cherche pas. Ils pensent que tu es à la poursuite de ceux qui ont massacrés les scientifiques et Mikhael. Ils te pensent à la recherche des documents importants que j'ai volé. Enfin c'est la piste sur laquelle je les ais envoyé.

Loki s'installe sur le lit, caresse un instant le bras métallique de Bucky avant de lui montrer son tableau achevé d'un geste vague de la main. Le cyborg s'assoit en aux côtés de Loki pour observer correctement l'oeuvre du peintre. C'était Mikhael... Le cadavre de Mikhael était représenté à la perfection. De ses yeux bleu ternes à la pâleur de sa peau en passant par l'expression d'horreur sur son visage. Même le désir qu'il avait ressentit à l'étranglement était présent sous son pantalon. Sa gorge n'était que sang et chairs abîmées tandis que de nombreuses bulles de sang sortaient de ses lèvres gercées. Son bras mécanique étaient en morceaux, complètement brisé et un petit couteau gisait près de sa main pourfendu au milieu de la paume. Autour du corps se trouvait du sang en grande quantité et des papiers volants éparpillés un peu partout. Aux bouts du tableau on pouvait voir une main ou des mèches de cheveux, signe que le massacre ne s'arrêtait pas là. Bucky plissa les yeux pour distinguer une ombre surplomber le corps de Mikhael. Son ombre, observant son oeuvre... C'était juste parfait...

\- **C'est parfait...**

\- Je savais que ça te plairait... Je vais le garder comme ça si on se recroise, je te rappellerais ce délicieux moment.

-** Vous pourriez rendre ça encore plus délicieux. On vous a déjà dit que vous voir près d'un cadavre est plus bandant encore que vous complètement nue et offerte aux regards ?**

\- **Bucky... Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'on a pu me dire pour me séduire..."**

Loki se leva et fit allonger Bucky sur le lit. Elle se plaça à califourchon sur ses genoux avant de lui voler un baiser. Si au début ce ne fut qu'un simple effleurement, il se transforma très vite en quelque chose de sauvage et pressé. Avec un mouvement de main, Loki débarrasse Bucky de ses vêtements ne lui laissant que son pantalon. Elle attrape la langue du soldat entre ses dents et tire dessus tout en la suçant avidement. James n'est pas en reste en caresse les cuisses de Loki, passant ses main là où il le pouvait. Sa main humaine se perd sous la chemise et caresse délicatement le clitoris de la jeune femme. Son autre main détache la queue de cheval, laissant cascader la longue chevelure noire sur la poitrine toujours non-dévoilée. Loki bascule la tête en arrière et savoure le contact. Depuis combien d'année n'avait-elle pas été touchée ainsi ? Longtemps. Trop longtemps.

Bucky retire sa main tout en faisant basculer Loki sur le lit. Il reste un moment à la contempler puis pose avec une lenteur calculé une ligne de baiser sur sa peau exposée. D'abord dans le creux des seins puis plus bas et toujours plus bas. Arrivé là où il le voulait, il se redresse quelque peu. Il observe le visage rougi de Loki et ses yeux vitreux. Elle serrait de toute ses forces le drap, se retenant de faire quelque chose. Bucky fronce légèrement les sourcils en remarquant que la pièce était devenu plus froide que toute à l'heure et que la peau blanche de Loki avait légèrement bleuit. C'est vrai que le scientifique avait décrit la jeune femme comme un monstre à la peau bleue. Le soldat sort bien vite de ses pensées en entendant Loki gémir d'impatiente. Quand même désireux de jouer un peu avec les nerfs de la jeune femme, Bucky ne fait que poser ses lèvres sur le clitoris rosé.

Loki se tortille un peu et pousse son bassin en avant pour plus de contact. James passe sa langue sur la fleur de Loki puis l'enfonce délicatement à l'intérieur. Loki se cambre sur le lit, les yeux révulsés et un long gémissement passant la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle avait déjà de nombreuses fois été ainsi touché mais c'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait autant de plaisir. Loki se sentait si bien qu'elle ne pouvait plus qu'hurler son bonheur en gémissant le nom du soldat de l'Hiver en continu. Bucky sourit intérieurement. Il ne pensait pas être si doué. Ses amantes n'avait jamais autant hurlé, surtout ses victimes pour Hydra. Il n'allait pas supporter ça encore longtemps. C'est la première fois qu'il se sent aussi bien. La chaleur qui lui embrasait les reins se propagea dans tout son corps, le faisant gémir de plaisir. Ses poils se hérissèrent et son corps trembla violemment alors que les ongles de Loki s'enfonçaient dans son cuir chevelu. James, après un dernier coup de langue, se redresse lentement.

Son regard se fixe sur Loki. Elle est trempée de sueur, haletante, rouge et ses yeux sont embués de larmes. Ce qu'elle pouvait être belle... Une vraie déesse... Ou peut-être était-elle vraiment l'incarnation du Diable ? N'ayant pas le temps d'y réfléchir à tête reposé dans l'immédiat, Bucky ouvre son pantalon et en sort son sexe gonflé. Il s'avance doucement, se place correctement puis s'enfonce aussi délicatement que possible. Loki se cambre de telle façon que son dos ne touche plus le matelas, lâchant un gémissement de plaisir. Bucky lui tient le dos en l'air, entrant complètement en elle. Le soldat s'arrête et se mord la lèvre inférieure. Il était tellement à l'étroit qu'il menaçait de jouir à tout instant. Il ne voulait pas aller trop vite. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était sous les ordres d'Hydra, il voulait prendre tout son temps. James pose Loki sur le matelas avant de se placer correctement. Ses mains sont de part et d'autre de son ventre, leur corps bien emboîtés l'un dans l'autre et leur front collés ensemble. Ainsi, Bucky avait une vue plus que plongeante sur le visage et la poitrine de la jeune femme.

Après un tendre baiser dans lequel leur langue dansèrent ensemble, Bucky entame les premiers mouvements. Ceux-ci sont d'abord lents et doux, préparant doucement Loki à la suite. Le soldat se laisse très vite submerger par le plaisir et la chaleur de Loki. Ses coups de bassin se font plus violents et rapides. Il ne laisse aucun répit à Loki, le martelant avec toujours plus de vigueur. James observe avec un plaisir malsain la gorge de la jeune femme vibrer à la recherche d'air ainsi que sa poitrine se balancer jusqu'à s'échapper de la chemise qui la dissimulait jusque là. Il change la place de ses bras, appuyant ses coudes autour de la tête de Loki, et s'allonge complètement sur sa diabolique déesse. La jeune femme lâche les draps pour planter ses ongles dans le dos du soldat. Elle lui griffe l'intégralité du dos, suivant son dernier mouvement. Bucky, ravagé par les sensations, jouit dans les chairs étroites qui l'enserrent si délicatement tandis que Loki pousse un hurlement rauque alors que son dos vole encore une fois au-dessus du lit.

James n'a que le temps de se retirer avant que Loki n'échange leur place et change d'apparence. La splendide jeune femme (qu'il avait dans les bras il n'y a pas cinq secondes) devint un jeune homme aux cheveux plus courts mais toujours aussi longs et aux yeux verts toujours aussi envoûtants.

"**Choqué ? En colère ? Que ressens-tu, Bucky ? Saches que tu ne peux pas mentir au Dieu du Mensonge et de la Malice.**

**\- Tu es vraiment l'incarnation du Diable... Diabolique déesse...**

**\- Ce que ces mots sonnent salace entre tes lèvres. A moi maintenant de te ravager le corps, Soldat de l'Hiver"**

Bucky se laissa faire avec grand plaisir et observa, en souriant, Loki le prendre avec autant ardeur que lui.

Sur les rues de Paris, le soleil commençait à se lever.

* * *

Le soldat de l'Hiver se réveilla doucement. La lumière de la pièce lui agressa les rétines alors il ferma les yeux. Le brun les rouvrit et s'adapta du mieux qu'il pu. Un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce lui prouva ce qu'il pensait, Loki était partit. La radio et les tableaux avaient disparus. Cependant, un morceaux de papier avait été placé sur la commode à la place de la radio. Lentement James se lève et se dirige vers le meuble probablement vide. Son corps était courbaturé. Sa diabolique déesse n'y avait pas été de main-morte... Avec un sourire amusé, Bucky attrape la feuille et la lit à voix-haute :

**"Soldat de l'Hiver,**

**Pour m'avoir offert une nuit dont je vais me souvenir encore des millénaires**

**Je t'offre ces documents si chers à ton organisation glaciaire.**

**Tu es mon premier Midgardien et je sens que je ne vais pas le regretter.**

**Je garde le tableau en espérant une prochaine rencontre.**

**Fais attention à ne pas de faire attraper,**

**Il y a encore tellement de chose qu'il faut que je te montre."**

Bucky prend les documents dans ses mains et sort de la chambre, sans un regard en arrière.

Tout ce qu'il entendit fut un sifflement de serpent ressemblant étrangement à un rire.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait se sentir bien !

To be continued...

_La suite le 31 Octobre les amis ! _

_Biz !_


End file.
